


Life on the Farm

by Anonymous



Series: Anon no8 [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cows, Drugging, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Pregnancy Kink, Spitroasting, cow hybrid, dubcon, farm au, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One of the cow hybrids act up and Dream and George put him in his place
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anon no8 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138553
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205
Collections: anonymous





	Life on the Farm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShenanigansWillEnsue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansWillEnsue/gifts).



> TW: Read the tags! This goes from noncon to dubcon due to drug use? It pheromones count as drugs.
> 
> Hey so like if you like my works check this out:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065919/chapters/74045241
> 
> Or if you don’t feeling typing out the link it’s titled “An Eye For An Eye (A Cow For A Cow)” It hasn’t gotten too much traction and I’m really glad that more authors are writing niche kinks for this community.

Dream shoved open the barn doors, yanking harshly on Sapnap's leash. "There's no need to be so harsh. I'm coming.." Sapnap sasses back earning an angry glare down at him. Dream never made him walk on all fours, he knew he was in big trouble. He was led up to the back of the barn, stubbornly following Dream until they found George stacking hay bales. "Sapnap beat up one of the bulls.." George stopped what he was doing and turned around, he gave Sapnap a once over then his eyes darted over to Dream. "Well? What do you want me to do?" He jumped down from the hay bale he stood atop and dusted himself off. George was one of the more strange farm hands, he didn't look strong but he could confidently take down Dream. That was very evident in the way he walked up on Dream, a fair few inches shorter but gait confident. "Whatever you did with Schlatt, dude is still fucked up.." Sapnap's heart sank when he heard that. Schlatt had been one of the biggest troublemakers in the barn, he never took shit from the other bulls. He had gone missing about three or four months ago only to come back a day or two later begging to be bred. He became the biggest milk producer and you could find him most of the time being fucked into the floor or lazing around, stomach round and pregnant.

George thinks it over for a moment, examining Sapnap's body. George claps the dust off his hands and crotches down, a cold finger suddenly met with Sapnap's rim. "What the hell! Get the fuck away!" Sapnap jumps away from George before the finger can even breach him. "He's feisty, isn't he?" George hums thoughtfully and takes the leash from Dream. "Let me show you how to take care of this." George wraps part of the leash around his hand and starts to drag Sapnap out of the barn, a lot more harsh than Dream leaving him struggling to keep up. "Let's take him to the nursery."

The nursery was a building where cows right after birth stayed with their parents, it was comparably nicer than the barn and was more regularly stocked up with clean hay, water, food, etc. It served and ulterior purpose, however, as Sapnap was about to discover. As George took them around the back of the nursery, past the moos and giggles of young calfs. George slid open a door and ushered the two in. He had seen farmhands go through the back area when he was younger but he never went in. It was sleek, like a lab sort of setting, and well kept too. It looked almost like a kitchen, cabinets lining the walls along with some weird almost bed thing in the center of the room equipped with four cuffs at each corner of the contraption. 

"Dream, help him onto the bench." George started to dig around in one of the cabinets. "Ow, I'm sensitive there! Fuck off-" Sapnap squirmed but Dream easily overpowered the heifer and easily chained him into place. "Check if he's producing slick, I'll get out the pheromones." Sapnap struggled slightly against the shackles, flinching as he felt one of Dream's angular, work-rough, fingers enter him. "Definitely slicked up. He's ready to breed." Dream stuck the finger in his mouth, sucking off the slick. The sound made Sapnap cringe slightly, once again encouraging him to try to break from the shackles. George turned around to face Sapnap. He was shaking a small bottle of clear liquid with an oil like consistency, uncorking it delicately and pouring some out onto his hands. 

As he approached Sapnap he once again tried to escape, as always it was in vain. George started to massage the lukewarm liquid onto either side of Sapnap's neck, just below his jaw. The first sensation to hit him was the wave of calm to wash over him, like a tidal wave of bliss and warmth, his head swam and it felt hard to even keep his head up as George gently cradled it. "Woah.." Dream piped up, threading a handful of Sapnap's locks of hair through his fingers and forcibly holding his head up. "He's out of it. I think he's drooling." Dream mumbled, letting go of the hair and letting Sapnap's head fall forward into George’s hands. "Yep, now we get to have a little fun.." Dream turned to see George unbuckling his belt and he went a little wide eyed. “Dream. Mouth or ass?" "Mouth."

The two got in their respective positions and got to work. Dream held up poor Sapnap's head. The cow hybrid looked up at him with a lustful gaze, mooing lowly. Dream wiped away some drool trailing down the heifer's lip and undid his jeans, not bothering to pull down his pants but instead just take his dick out and present it to Sapnap. The cowboy looked up at him curiously and gently licked the head. "Good boy, this is what you'll be doing with the bulls." Sapnap eyes glinted with some sort of familiarity and he nodded. He started to lick up the shaft, lolling his tongue around the head, long and slow as he stared into Dream's eyes. 

Meanwhile, George is stood behind Sapnap, admiring his ass. He gently spread open his cheeks, admiring the slick that ran freely from his hole. He didn't bothering prepping Sapnap and instead just pushed in steadily. Sapnap had never been bred by a bull so he was nice and tight. The thought made George's heart race, knowing by the end of this Sapnap will be throughly stretched out by all the bulls. He let his hips gently snap forward, hand rubbing soothingly on Sapnap's side. "Easy, there. Don't want to get yourself too worked up." George chuckled as Sapnap, mind delirious on pheremones, bucked back into him. He let out a strangled little noise, moaning around Dream's cock in his mouth. The two of them laughing a little at the heifer’s struggle. 

Dream’s hands gently wrapped his hands around the cow hybrid’s horns, forcing his head farther onto his dick and holding him there for a moment. Sapnap stared up at him with hazy eyes, throat relaxing around him, choking a little as George destroys his ass. It was overwhelming, his whole body was hot and he was trembling. His eyes filled with tears as he choked down on him, gasping loudly as Dream pulled back. The farmhand let go of his horns, rubbing himself to completion and letting his cum decorate Sapnap’s face. Sapnap swallowed hard, letting his tongue hang out of his mouth lazily. “Make sure to thank him.” George, still fucking Sapnap in the ass, told him. “Th-tha- ah fuck- Thank y-you..” Sapnap’s voice was hoarse, sounding like he was almost going to loose it. Dream petted Sapnap’s ears while they waited for George to finish, wiping cum off his face and feeding it to him. Sapnap sucked greedily in Dream’s fingers, hanging off every last digit like it was his last meal.

George rubbed the heifer’s back sweetly, giving him a few more sporadic thrusts as he finally came inside of him, filling him up to the brim with his seed. He let out a deep breath, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. Sapnap squeezed around him so nicely it drove George wild. He almost didn’t want to pull out and probably wouldn’t have for a while if it weren’t for Dream’s voice tugging him down to Earth. “We oughta get him back to the barn, it’s getting late.” George pulled out of Sapnap and pulled back up his pants. “We have to finish the last part of the process.” Dream cocked and eyebrow at him but before he could question George further he slid under the table, uncoiling some tubing and flicking on some switches. The machine hummed to life and George held up to suction cups attached to some tubing. “On the side of the table should be a green switch. Switch it on, will you?” Dream felt the side of the table, flicking the switch. A pump sounded to life, surprisingly quiet. George slid open a little panel under the table, exposing the heifer on the table above’s nipples. He stuck the cups to both nipples, both of them easily attaching to the soft hills of flesh. The heifer cried out softly, moaning as he felt the pumps try to suck milk out of him. 

George slid from under the table, getting up to rummage around in the cabinets and pulling out a heavy looking butt plug and stuffing it into Sapnap. “He’s so high off the pheromones he thinks he’s pregnant so he’s going to produce more milk.” Dream watched as white liquid shot down the tubes under the table, being stored presumably in a tank under the table. “We’re done here, I’ll take him back to the barn tomorrow.” Sapnap’s sleepy eyes trailed across the two of them, dopily smiling as the scratched at his ears and called him a good little cow as they left. As the room grew dark and Sapnap was only left with the sound of the pump and his thoughts, he was content.

**Author's Note:**

> To Do: (order is subject to change)
> 
> Catboyification Bonus Chapter  
> Femnoblade Update  
> Fatass Sequel  
> Probably some random oneshots


End file.
